


for now, at least

by destruction_of_the_galaxy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Spock (Star Trek), and have him connect with his human side, anyway i should make 't'pol is spock's grandma' a new universe, but it doesn't always work out that way i guess, she wants to keep him safe, t'pol is spock's grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destruction_of_the_galaxy/pseuds/destruction_of_the_galaxy
Summary: Now, just for now, Spock is small, and Spock wants to rest in his grandmother’s arms, and Spock loves her dearly, and Spock doesn’t know what the future holds for him.T'Pol is Spock's grandmother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	for now, at least

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i wrote this in 20 minutes half-asleep so i apologize if it's bad... anyway hit me up on tumblr @bitriptucker. thank u for reading. love u. stay safe

Spock clings to his grandmother’s robes as she moves silently around the house, barely registering the little weight on her leg. Spock is small, only a toddler, and a very clingy one at that. Sarek always credited that to his human side, and T’Pol was inclined to agree. Spock is rarely bothersome, however, so T’Pol allows him to do as he pleases — and if that means he wants to latch onto her, who is she to tell him no?

T’Pol scoops Spock up in her arms, and he instinctively rests his head on her shoulder, small fist brought up to his tiny mouth. She presses her cheek to the top of his head, stopping for just a moment. She moves her face slightly, burying her nose in his hair, and inhales. She remembers when Sarek was this small, when he would curl up in her arms and allow her to hold him close. She almost wishes Spock could stay like this forever — but she knows he won’t, knows he can’t, knows that soon he’ll be grown and off to do grown Vulcan things, that he’ll be stoic and steeped in logic with his human side pushed way down deep.

Now, just for now, Spock is small, and Spock wants to rest in his grandmother’s arms, and Spock loves her dearly, and Spock doesn’t know what the future holds for him. But she does, she knows, and she knows Vulcan children can be ruthless, and she knows the human side in him will bubble up and she knows he will immediately push it back down because that is what he will be trained to do, and she knows how it all will end.

But for now, T’Pol can keep him safe. For now, she can put Spock to bed, and tell him a bedtime story (something Sarek discourages, unless it’s the teachings of Surak, and she feels a deep shame for raising him that way), and when he’s asleep, she can give him a kiss on his forehead — a human action, one she picked up from Trip, one she can’t seem to let go.

“Would you like a story?” she asks Spock, and he nods his little head, his hair tickling T’Pol’s face. He’s fascinated by any story detailing her time spent on the NX-01 ship, and will be satisfied no matter what she tells him. She thinks for a moment before turning on her heel, one hand soothingly patting Spock’s back, heading towards his bedroom.

“Let me tell you about Captain Archer.”

For now, she thinks, she can encourage him to embrace his human side. For now, she can do that much for Spock.

She can do that much for him.


End file.
